A Bleach Vacation
by llsnowbirdll
Summary: Rangiku recieves an advertisement for a hotel in the real world... What happens when she decides to bring eight Shinigami to stay there for a week? Not really sure if I can actually pull off the 'humor' part, but I can attempt. Please R&R.


*****Sigh* Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Invitation**

Rangiku sighed as she was neatening the stack of papers. Of course, none of the papers were actually filled out. Hitsugaya had gone off somewhere and left her with all the paperwork. He had even used Kido to seal her in the office. "GAGH!!" the vice captain pouted, "Taicho is so mean. Now I can't go and drink sake at the bar." Her face brightened as a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in!" Rangiku couldn't open the door from the inside, but it was easily opened from the outside.

The messenger for tenth squad came in, carrying a large stack of mail. He gave five envelopes to Rangiku.

"Thanks!" the vice-captain squealed, then, before the messenger could say anything else, Rangiku had shunpo-ed out the door, down the hall, and disappeared into her room.

"Ah, it feels so good to be out of there!" she gushed, "I wonder what mail I got today?" Four of the envelopes were from men from all over Seireitei. The fifth was from a certain pink-haired Shinigami of eleventh squad.

"Oh, Yachiru-chan sent me a letter?" Rangiku wondered out loud. It was very unusual for the candy-loving vice captain to send letters to anyone except for Byakuya.

Curious to see what was inside, Rangiku tore open the envelope. Inside was a small slip of pink paper that read, "Would you take me there? Pleeaase?" There was a very cute cat face drawn at the end of the note. Even more curious now, the blonde reached deeper into the envelope and pulled out an advertisement from the real world for an expensive hotel called Sunny Happy. It said, "Present this coupon as you are checking in , and you can rent one room for a week, and get a 25% discount! Limit is up to four rooms. Come enjoy our state-of-the-art furniture and complimentary meals! Free desserts and snacks are offered as well! Must be 18 or older to use this coupon. _So THAT'S why she mailed this to me! Well, why don't we take a vacation to the real world?_

Rangiku grinned. A week in the real world! They could go to the beach, go shopping, shopping, shopping, eat all the gourmet food they want, get room service, and, NO PAPERWORK!!!

Now as to figure out who the lucky people "they" would be... she could probably invite eight people, including herself and Yachiru.

That day, five letters were mailed to five very fortunate (or not) shinigami... a baldy, "69," a candy-loving kitty, a hornet, and a marigold. Two invitations were delivered by Rangiku herself. They were for an ice master and a peach.

-----------------------

The baldy was taking his afternoon nap when he was aware of someone poking him in the middle of the stomach.

Groaning, he sat up. "Whaddya want, Yumichika?" he growled at the fifth seat.

"Mail's here." Yumichika replied calmly.

"You know I don't give a crap about that."

"But you got a letter from Rangiku-san."

"Rangiku-san?"

Yumichika nodded.

"Well, might as well check it out." With a grunt, Ikkaku reached over and grabbed the note. He read the contents of it to himself, while Yumichika read over his shoulder.

"A hotel, huh?" Yumichika said, "You are soooo lucky today! Why didn't she invite me? WHY? WWHHYYYY???!?! I'm obviously more beautiful and awesome. "

"Shut up."

"So, are you going?"

"Why not?"

----------------------

"69" got the letter, as well, and had almost immediately decided to go. After all, who had a chance in the world of turning down Rangiku? Hisagi sighed happily, leaning back against the rooftop he was sitting on. This was his chance to prove to her that he was better than that Izuru (who he was normally friends with, serious!)... Today was a good day.

----------------------

The candy-loving kitty, who had made the request in the first place, obviously agreed

----------------------

The marigold had gotten the letter, and, after some internal debate, decided that it'd be best for him to go. Izuru was worried about leaving behind the squad, but decided that a week couldn't be that bad.

----------------------

The hornet didn't totally trust her squad to Omaeda (her vice-captain). Soifon had responded with a deal: she would go if Yoruichi was going. So Rangiku invited Yoruichi as well. It was fine as long as Yoruichi would stay as a cat at night. The hotel was pet-friendly.

----------------------

The ice master and the peach were in the office of tenth squad when Rangiku burst in, carelessly bumping into the desk and sending papers flying. "What is it?" The captain of tenth squad growled. Paperwork was hard enough without having an annoying vice-captain who sent it all flying. And that particular vice-captain had, in fact, left all her paperwork unfilled and had somehow managed to escape the office while he was out to lunch.

"Here you go!" Rangiku said in a singsong voice, handing two identical light pink envelopes to both Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

"A hotel?" Hinamori squealed after a few moments of silence, "I'm totally going!"

"I guess I will, too..." The prodigy grumbled. A week... not that much could happen, right?

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
